What Happened When
by PinkEdgeyBoy
Summary: Series of one-shots by all of us.
1. Kristoph vs Klavier

What Would Have Happened if Kristoph was the defenese in AJAA case 1 like he was meant to be?

Written in about half an hour by custardmaker whilst she was hyper, so don't hold it against us!

DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN AJAA! OR ANY OF THE PWs!

* * *

"KLAVIER GAVIN I HATE YOU!"

"Order! Mr Gavin please refrain from shouting at Mr Ga… your brother in my court!"

"YOU FUCKING FAIRY!" He suddenly began to laugh. "Klavier… if you carry on

I'll tell all of your fangirls about your favourite toys!"

"Achtung, bruder! If you do, I'll tell Mei about your favourite outfit!"

"If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, that was our parents fault. They got drunk and forced me into your favourite outfit."

"Oh is that what you're saying now? Funny… I seem to remember walking in on-"

"I TOLD YOU I'D TELL THEM! KLAVIER PLAYS WITH BARBIE DOLLS!"

"ACHTUNG! You had it coming, Krissi… That wasn't mine! You bought it in secret with your pocket money! I came into your room and found you wearing the fairy dress and singing 'because I'm a blonde' into your nail-polish bottle!"

"Oh Klavi – REALLY! Be a good little yaoi fairy and stop lying! Oh wait – don't your fans know about your _boyfriend_ yet?"

"oh god no…" came a quiet murmur from a male member of the audience.

Klavier looked happy, and looked up above him, trying to see the face behind the voice. "Edgey, baby? I didn't know you were here!" He squeaked, and then, realising his mistake, looked back to his brother. "Krissi wears nail-polish!"

"Klavier wears lipstick!"

"Krissi has a pink bedroom!"

"Klavier wears a pink thong!"

"Krissi loves the Barbie girl song!"

"SO DO YOU KLAVIER!"

"Well, I don't know ALL THE WORDS!"

"Do you and your boyfriend sing it together?"

"Leave Edgey out of this!"

"Who's Ken?"

"… None of your business."

"It's Edgeworth isn't it?"

"Wait… Edgeworth? As in Prosecutor Edgeworth?" Asked the judge

"Yes, prosecutor Edgeworth and my brother are yaoi fairies together."

"ACHTUNG! Why don't you give the court a performance of your favourite song, Krissi?"

"… it's not my favourite."

"Oh – so you know what I mean then, ja?"

"SHIT!"

"I'll sing with you!"

"Klavier…"

"Because I'm blonde, I don't have to think, I talk like a baby and I ne-"

"KRISTOPH GAVIN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SINGING?"

"Mei! I… er… Klavier made me!"

"ORDER! I think we get that the defense and the prosecution are gay-"

"NO! THEY'RE NOT!"

"MEI'S RIGHT! ONLY KLAVIER IS!"

"KLAVIER! CAN WE GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY?!"

"EDGEY! IT IS YOU!"

"ORDER! Prosecutor Gavin – please don't talk to your boyfriend during the trial. Defense attorney Gavin – please control your girlfriend, brother, and self!"

"…"

"Thankyou! Now, where we? Before you started the which-Gavin-is-gay fight?"

"You were just about to pronounce your verdict as guilty, you honour."

"Oh! Right. Phoenix Wright is hereby declared guilty. Wait… Mr Gavin shouldn't it be your brother saying that he's guilty? And you just lost! Why are you doing the happy dance?"

"Oh! Erm…"

AN: Yeah, I got a bit carried away with this… but I couldn't resist XD


	2. Klavier's hyperness

Hi! Another one from custardmaker, who shall attempt to (if it is possible to without dying from distubedness) type up some of The Crazy One's oneshots soon...Although i doubt it's possible, so you'll have to put up with me for a little bit XD

if you don't get my references, feel free to ask for links!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own phoenix wright, caramelldansen, YuGiOh the abridged series (specifically Kaiba's catchphrase from it) or anything else you may recognise. Believe me - if i did they wouldn't exist, i would have accidentally destroyed them in my hyper outbursts.

* * *

8 am: Defence lounge

"Achtung, fräulein! What are you doing?" Klavier asked, amused, when he walked into the room to find Trucy going "ooh ooh ooh ah ooh ah!" hips going side to side, eyes closed, and hands flapping at the side of her head. She didn't appear to hear him, and continued with her craziness. Klavier proceeded to tap her on the shoulder. She spun around, squealed and knocked the earphones out from her ears as quickly as she could. "P-Prosecutor Gavin! Um… What are you doing in here?" Klavier smiled, put his thumbs in his belt loops, and leaned forward. "Well, fräulein, I _was_ here to see Herr Wright, but then I found you doing… that. What was that exactly?" He asked coolly, a slightly puzzled look amongst his smile. Trucy blushed further. "Daddy went to the bathroom… and that was caramelldansen…" She said, uncharacteristically embarrassed. "Please don't tell daddy! He banned me from caramelldansen. He said it made me too hyper!" She babbled at the blonde. "Achtung! Slow down there! Caramelldansen? Was ist das?" Trucy giggled a little, and plucked her mp3 player from her pocket. _Strange_ Klavier htought _Herr Wright looks and lives like a hobo and yet his daughter has a reasonably good mp3_ After pressing a few buttons, she handed to earphones to Klavier. When they were safe in his ears, she pressed play and smiled. Klavier was a little puzzled to start with, as he didn't know that one of his fans could listen to something like this on the side. However, when the beat picked up a little, his eyes widened at the girl and he smiled broadly. "What you saw me doing was the dance… look, I'll show you." Trucy said, seeing that Klavier liked the song. She started dancing, even though she couldn't hear the song, in front of Klavier. Newly hyper, Klavier joined in, giggling. _Achtung! I love it!_

* * *

3pm: Klavier's flat

"What the…" Kristoph Gavin said to himself as he approached his little brother's home. He could hear rather strange sounds, possibly music, coming from inside the building. Confused, he knocked the door. When he didn't receive a reply, he decided to let himself in. Although he didn't have a key (entering each others houses without permission was against the Gavins' rules; it had been added to the list when Kristoph walked in on something he wished he hadn't) he could guess at where it was hidden. _I can't believe he'd leave his spare key in such an obvious place… especially with all his fangirls! … and fanboys for that matter… _Kristoph thought as he opened the door. He let it swing open when he saw his little brother on top of the table, shaking his hips and flapping his hands. "What the fuck…" Kristoph said, reasonably loudly. Klavier squeaked when he saw his brother at the door and jumped down from the table. "Krissi!" Klavier sueaked, and ran over to his brother happily. This running ended with a glomp, and Kristoph trying not to throw his hyperactive younger brother so hard that it would kill him. "How did you get in?" he said, watching Kristoph struggle for his freedom. It was hard to control his strength the right amount – he might not like his brother but he didn't want to kill him. "You shouldn't leave your key in the plant pot Klavier… it's too obvious." The prosecutor looked at his brother in shock at this. "But, Krissi… That's against our rules, ja?" he said, struggling to stop himself from joining in with the music. "Screw the rules, I'm older than you!" (A/N: couldn't resist XD) "Besides, you weren't answering. I have better things to be doing than waiting for a fucking fairy to open the door when I can let myself in." Kristoph used his brothers shock to pry himself free and brushed himself off. "Krissi…" Klavier began, but was silenced. "Don't call me that, fee." Klavier blinked, and looked at his big brother with puppy-dog eyes. "Stop that!" this time, he didn't obey. However, the song (which was on automatic replay, as it had been since Klavier received it) started again. Klavier's gaze faltered, and he smiled. With a 'squee' of delight, he continued with his dance. Kristoph sighed. _I'll have to tell him about it later. There's no way I'm putting up with this crap any longer without going mental. _


End file.
